He Said She Said
by Queen Pink 101
Summary: Troyella get together. Then their friends interfear with their relationship and things are said that really arn't said. Read please!
1. Chapter 1

**_He Said She Said_**

**Summary: Its summer vacation and everyone is bored. They sit infront of their computers like a pack of lumped clay and I.M. all day till they find something to do with their pitiful boring lives.**

**A/N : This is all I.M. Im going to ''attempt'' to make 'roflmao' worthy but it will be hard so it might take me a while to update during chapters.**

**Instant Messanger names**

**Troy: freakycallbackboy**

**Gabriella : loves2learn**

**Taylor : brightnbrainy**

**Chad : 1milbasketballs**

**Sharpay : sexysupermodel**

**Zeke : sircooksalot**

**Kelsi : musicalmaker**

**Ryan: 101headhats**

**Monday - 1:00 p.m.**

**Freakycallbackboy:** im bored

**Brightnbrainy:** we all are

**Sexysupermodel:** lets play a game

**Musicalmaker:** yay

**1milbasketballs:** wat r we going 2 play

**Sexysupermodel:** T or D duh

**101headhats:** we always play that

**Sexysupermodel:** duh

**Freakycallbackboy:** stop duhing everyone

**Sexysupermodel:** duh

**Loves2learn: **???

**Sexysupermodel:** duh

**Sircooksalot:** Sharpay stop ur scarring us

**Sexysupermodel:** duh im not stoping till we play truth or dare duh

**Musicalmaker:** then lets play

**1milbasketballs:** nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Sexysupermodel:** duh

**Sexysupermodel:** duh

**Sexysupermodel:** duh

**Sexysupermodel:** duh

**1milbasketballs:** okay i surrendor

**101headhats:** ...

**Freakycallbackboy:** SOMEBODY GO IM DYING OF BORDEM

**Sexysupermodel:** duh

**Brightnbrainy:** Sharpay Truth or dare?

**Sexysupermodel:** truth

**1milbasketballs:** I dare you too...

**Loves2learn:** Chad its not ur turn and she said truth

**1milbasketballs:** and?

**Musicalmaker:** get help

**1milbasketballs:** you said that yesterday!

**Musicalmaker:** and im saying it again today not shut up

**1milbasketballs:** you said that yesterday 2!

**Brightnbrainy:** sharpay what are you wearing?

**Sexysupermodel:** y

**Brightnbrainy:** cuz u said truth and now im wondering hwat th etruth is u r wearing

**Sexysupermodel:** a micromini skirt and a small tanktop

**Sircooksalot:** o la la i like-ie

**Sexysupermodel:** ok Troy t or d?

**Freakycallbackboy:** dare im a man

**Loves2learn:** whatever!

**Sexsupermodel:** ask Gabi out

**Loves2learn:** ...

**Freakycallbackboy:** y?

**Sexysupermodel:** cuz u said dare and ur a 'man' now ask her out

**101headhats:** yea Troy ask her out

**1milbasketballs:** YEAH!

**Freakycallbackboy:** zeke?

**Sircooksalot:** i agree

**Freakycallbackboy:** Gabi wanna b my gf?

**Loves2learn:** I do as much as I want to kill Sharpay for asking you that

**Brightnbrainy:** we have ourself a new couple!

**Freakycallbackboy: **:)

**Loves2learn:** :D

**Musicalmaker:** awwww

**Sircooksalot:** zzzz

**101headhats:** now u a playa

**1milbasketballs:** OMG DUDE DONT SAY THAT

**101headhats:** wat?????????? don b playa hatin cuz u aint down wit da new street slaaaaaaaaang

**Musicalmaker:** hunny no please...

**Brightnbrainy:** Troy stop daydreaming and ask someone

**Freakycallbackboy:** ask them what

**Sexysupermodel:** if im the most beautiful girl in the world duh!

**Brightnbrainy:** NO!!!! TRUTH OR DARE

**Sexysupermodel:** dare

**Brightnbrainy:** i was tellign troy that...

**Sexysupermodel:** so

**Freakycallbackboy:** dont make Sharpay type to much she mught brake a nail or something

**Sexysupermodel:** Finally someone who understands me

**Freakycallbackboy:** Taylor just ask Sharpay

**Brightnbrainy:** Shar i dare you to go kick Ryan

**Sexysupermodel:** OKAY!

**101headhats:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO wat did i eva do 2 u y it gotta go down lik tis?

**Musicalmaker:** honey please ur embarissing me

**101headhats:** im just telling her lik is T.I. issssss weuweuewh

**Loves2learn: **?

**101headhats:** wejiowejiwejopwekwkowijehemwplLWQNWIWWEHUIIiewiwehqolamzbbcovgurejamoruemaMS

**Sexysupermodel:** I did my job :)

**Musicalmaker:** honey are you okay

**1milbasketballs:** look a fishy! o

**101headhats:** yea1milbasketballs: im doin aight since shar b all up in my crib tinkin she all dat at wat not but i cool just chillin it out

**Brightnbrainy:** Chad wat the hell it dont even look like a fish

**1milbasketballs:** uh huh

**Brightnbrainy:** no it dosen't

**1milbasketballs:** ooooo i pool of fish!

**Loves2learn:** Its called a class of fish and no it dosent look like a fish

**1milbasketballs:** whatever!

**101headhats:** Chad quit tripin u know dat 'o' n other thingy aint no fish

**Sexysupermodel:** Ryan stop frekaing talking like that u sound stupid

**Freakycallbackboy:** yes please and Chad its not a fish

**Sircooksalot:** I can cook fish!

**Musicalmaker:** we know Zeke

**1milbasketballs:** ya don kno good artwork when you c it i need a real arteest to judge my masterpiece

**Loves2learn:** I have to go bi bi people!

**Freakycallbackboy:** Bye

**Sircooksalot:** Bye

**Sexysupermodel:** buh bye

**Musicalmaker:** bye

**1milbasketballs:** c ya wouldnt wanna b ya!

**101headhats:** peace out hommie

**Brightnbrainy:** l8r!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : So how did ya like the last chapter? I liked it considering it was my 1st one. It was kinda boring but owel. Okay well here ya go!**

**Tuesday- 3:30 a.m.**

**Loves2learn has logged in**

**Sexysupermodel has logged in**

**Sexysupermodel:** Hey Gabbi

**Loves2learn:** hi

**Sexysupermodel:** wats wrong? and y r u on so early

**Loves2learn:** im on early cuz im bored to tears and we need to talk

**Sexysupermodel:** im lisening

**Loves2learn:** why did u give Troy that dare?

**Sexysupermodel:** cuz ya r perfect 4 eachother and ya'll are to stubborn 2 admit it

**Loves2learn:** so that dosen't give u any permission 2 b all up in my love life

**Sexysupermodel:** well im sorry I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP

**Loves2learn:** well next time just mind ur own buisness

**Sexysupermodel:** WELL SORRY I CARE ABOUT MY FRIENDS HAPPINESS!

**Sexysupermodel has logged out**

**Loves2learn:** great...

**Brightnbrainy has logged in**

**Loves2learn:** Taylor!

**Brightnbrainy:** yes?

**Loves2learn:** i just made Sharpay mad

**Brightnbrainy:** y r u on so early?

**Loves2learn:** cuz i wanted 2 c if Troy was on, y r U on so early?

**Brightnbraint:** ummm hun it says BRIGHTnbrainy

**Loves2learn:** so? bright can mean smart

**Brightnbrainy:** nuh uh

**Loves2learn:** uh huh

**Brightnbrainy:** awwwww u wanted 2 c if Troy was on thats so cute

**Loves2learn:** shut it McKenssie!

**Brightnbrainy:** Troy and Gabbi sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g

**Loves2learn:** i mean it Taylor

**Brightnbrainy:** first comes love

**Loves2learn:** Taylor stop its not funny!

**Brightnbrainy:** then comes marriage

**Loves2learn:** TAYLOR MCKENSSIE SLEPT WITH ZEKE

**Brightnbrainy:** GABBI I TOLD U NOT 2 TELL ANYONE

**Loves2learn:** stop teasing me!

**Brightnbrainy:** fine

**10 minutes later**

**Brightnbraint:** ok im sorry stop being quiet im getting bored!!

**Loves2learn:** hee hee now stop begging for our friendship 2 last and lisen

**Brightnbrainy:** what!

**Loves2learn:** i made Sharpay mad

**Brightnbrainy:** i didn't mean that i mean i wasn't begging for our friendship! but ur 2 stupid to motice so continue about Sharpay

**Loves2learn:** ignoring that RUDE comment. Okay well i asked y did she dare Troy to ask me out

**Loves2learn:** and she's like cuz ya r to stubborn to do it by yourselves

**Loves2learn:** and then i said in the nicest way as possible for her to not do that anymore

**Loves2learn:** and she totally blew a gas bolt! shes all like OMG I DIDNT DO ANYTHING BITCH I JUST DID IT FOR LAUGHS

**Brightnbrainy:** she called u a bitch

**Loves2learn:** yeah

**Brightnbrainy:** ok continue

**Loves2learn:** and then i was like Sharpay im sorry but please that was really embarrising

**Loves2learn:** and then she say's WHATEVER UR JUST A BIG FAT ASS BABY and she logged out!

**Brightnbrainy:** really all of that?

**Loves2learn:** (sniffle) yea and (sniff) i didn't mean to hurt her (sniff) feelings

**Brightnbrainy:** it's okay well make everything better tomorrow okay?

**Loves2learn:** okat

**Brightnbrainy:** u spelled okay wrong

**Loves2learn:** sorry i mean okay

**Brightnbrainy:** ok soooooooooooooo

**Loves2learn:** i miss my advanced math class!

**Brightnbrainy:** so do I !

**Loves 2 learn:** how r u and Chad's love life?

**Brightnbrainy:** ummmm

**Loves2learn:** wat? theres something wrong? tell me

**Brightnbrainy:** ummmmmmmm

**Loves2learn:** Taylor pppppppppplllllllleeeeeeeaaaassssssseee

**Brightnbrainy:** it's kinda nasty

**Loves2learn:** please please please please please please

**Brightnbrainy:** alright alright

**5 minutes later**

**Loves2learn:** Tay?

**Brightnbrainy:** oh right

**Loves2learn:** say it

**Brightnbrainy:** okay okay we had...

**Loves2learn:** oh my goodness!

**Brightnbrainy:** no before u start going crazy it was only cyber

**Loves2learn:** cyber y?

**Brightnbrainy:** y did u block the word out?

**Loves2learn: **oh no reason it looks cute!

**Brightnbrainy: **okkkkkaaaaaaaayyyy

**Loves2learn:** y did ya do that?

**Brightnbrainy:** we were bored

**Loves2learn:** when?

**Brightnbrainy:** earlier

**Loves2learn: **was it fun?

**Brightnbrainy:** it was okay i guess it was just over the enternet

**Loves2learn:** SO WHAT!

**Brightnbrainy:** okay chill Gabs ur getting like Sharpay

**Loves2learn:** this is mega news!

**Brightnbrainy:** its no biggie really

**Loves2learn:** yeah it is i would ask more but i here my mom coming 2 my room to check on me and if she sees me on the computer she will be mad so ill cya tommorrow!

**Loves2learn has logged out**

**Brightnbrainy:** nobody says bye anymore?

**Brightnbrainy has logged out**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I hope ya r enjoying this story. And just incase ya forgot what the name of the people are ill reming you**

**Troy: Freakycallbackboy**

**Gabriella: Loves2learn**

**Taylor: Brightnbrainy**

**Chad: 1milbasketballs**

**Sharpay: Sexysupermodel**

**Zeke: Sircooksalot**

**Kelsi: Musical maker**

**Ryan: 101headhats**

**Wednesday 8:45 a.m.**

**Brightnbrainy has logged in**

**Sircooksalot has logged in**

**Brightnbrainy:** Hey Zeke

**Sircooksalot:** hey tay

**Brightnbrainy:** that rymes!

**Sircooksalot:** i know yay!

**Brightnbrainy:** y r u on so early?

**Sircooksalot: **i was cooking breakfeast and I wanted to see who was on

**Brightnbrainy:** oh

**Sircooksalot:** y r u on so early?

**Brightnbrainy:** Ive been up all night

**Sirccoksalot:** y?

**Brightnbrainy:** because

**Sircooksalot:** of wat?

**Brightnbrainy:** i heard something

**Sircooksalot:** outside?

**Brightnbrainy:** no some gossip

**Sircooksalot:** oh tell me!

**Brightnbrainy:** im not shure if im supposed to

**Sircooksalot:** please

**Brightnbrainy:** but what if someone finds out...

**Sircooksalot:** they wont u can trust me remember i told u that when...

**Brightnbrainy:** okay okay

**Sircooksalot:** u act as if u didn't like it

**Brightnbrainy:** i didn't

**Sircooksalot:** that's not wat u said that night

**Brightnbrainy:** i was drunk leave me alone

**Sircooksalot:** never now tell me

**Brightnbrainy: **okay Gabbi and Shar got in a fight

**Sircooksalot:** and?

**Brightnbrainy:** and what

**Sircooksalot:** thats it???

**Brightnbrainy:** no

**Sircooksalot:** ok wat else

**Brightnbrainy:** okay well Gabbi was all mad about Sharpays dare u know

**Sircooksalot:** hurry my snickerdodles r getting cold

**Brightnbrainy:** well if u dont want 2 know

**Sircooksalot:** OKAY FINE TALK

**Brightnbrainy: **okay and Gabbi started threatning Sharpay and crap like that

**Sircooksalot:** uh huh

**Brightnbrainy:**and Sharpay just yelled at her and then Gabbi logged out because she was ah-noyyed

**Sircooksalot:** ooooooh can I tell anyone this?

**Brightnbrainy:** i dont know probably not just keep it in between me an du u got that cooks alot?

**Sircooksalot:** yeah and dont tease me name

**Brightnbrainy:** COOKS ALOT COOKS ALOT COOKS ALOT

**Sircooksallot:** BIG AND BITCHY BIG AND BITCHY BIG AND BITCHY!

**Brightnbrainy:** Zeke you are sooooooooo imature

**Sircookalot:** If i remember correctly u were just teasing my name 2!

**Brightnbrainy:** I calls you sir cools alot not sir shits alot

**Siccooksalot:** u threaten me 1 more time and ur Gabbi and Shar secret is spilled

**Brightnbrainy:** tell anyone and ill murder u

**Sircooksalot:** ohhh a secret an da threat i've got u 4 life!

**Brightnbrainy:** use any of it aginst me and ill tell them wat u put in our christmas drinks in 02!

**Sircooksalot:** u wouldn't

**Brightnbrainy:** i would

**Sircooksalot:** u wouldn't

**Brightnbrainy:** i would

**Sircooksalot:** grrrrrr im watching u and ur little family toooooooo

**Brightnbrainy:** oooohhhhhhh im so scarred

**Sircooksalot:** u better b

**Brightnbrainy:** yeah uh huh shure i'd kick ur ass

**Sircooksalot:** yeah w/e u can kiss my ass

**Brightnbriny:** no its to hairy

**Sircooksalot:** yeah kinda like ur legs

**Brightnbrainy:** u leave my legs otta this!

**Sircooksalot:** no

**Brightnbrainy:** yes

**Sircooksalot:** no

**Brightnbrainy:** yes

**Sircooksalot:** ur boring

**Brightnbrainy:** so r u

**Sircooksalot:** i can't belive i slept with u

**Brightnbrainy:** same here u might have wet the bed!

**Sircooksalot:** i dont wet the bed !

**Brightnbrainy:** oh please we snuck in ur room and saw a big wet stain on it

**Sircoksalot:** u did wat?! and when? and accompinied by who?! and why?! and how on earth did u get in my house!

**Brightnbrainy:** we snuck in ur room last summer me and Gabbi, Sharpay, and Kelsi and because we were bored and we broke through ur window

**Sircooksalot:** how did u get up stair to the second floor

**Brightnbrainy:** there is such thing called a ladder

**Sircooksalot:** ya r some crazy chicks

**Brightnbrainy:** i don't know about this crazy buisness but heck yea im a chick

**Sircooksalot:** ...

**Brightnbrainy:** hey earth to stupid u might want 2 check somehting

**Sircooksalot:** wat?

**Brightnbrainy:** wenershidel

**Sircooksalot:** oh my gosh my snickdodles!

**Brightnbriny:** uh huh

**Sircooksalot:** thatnks tay g2g bye

**Sircooksalot has logged out**

**Brightnbrainy:** oh my gosh people please be curtious and say bye!

**Brightnbrainy has logged out**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Yay I c people like this story kinda sorta. Yay! Ok well here's the new chapter!**

**Troy Freakycallbackboy**

**Gabriella Loves2learn**

**Taylor Brightnbrainy**

**Chad 1milbasketballs**

**Sharpay Sexysupermodel**

**Zeke Sircooksalot**

**Kelsi Musicalmaker**

**Ryan 101headhats**

**Still Wensday 1:23 p.m.**

**Sircooksalot has logged in**

**Musicalmaker has logged in**

**Musicalmaker:** hey Zeke

**Sircookslaot:** hey wats up with ur bf?

**Musicalmaker:** yes im fine thanks 4 asking!

**Sircooksalot:** im doing okay 2 wats up with ur bf

**Musicalmaker:** nothing...

**Sircooksalot:** he's been talking weirdly l8ly

**Musicalmaker:** how?

**Sircooksalot:** don b actin dumb Kels u kno wat im tryin 2 sa

**Musicalmaker:** huh?

**Sircooksalot: **yo hom boy is actin lik he is...somin i don needa sa cuz it alreadie diiiiiiiiisplllaaaaaayed

**Musicalmaker:** ur scarring me

**Sircooksalot:** RYAN IS TALKING WEIRD

**Musicalmaker:** how so?

**Sircooksalot:** u r stupider then u appear

**Musicalmaker:** ditto

**Sircoolsalot:** witto

**Musicalmaker:** witto isint a word stupid!

**Sircooksalot:** yes it is so is supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

**Musicalmaker:** i cant believe u just spelled that ...corectly AND yes that is a word

**Sircooksalot:** im not as dumb as u

**Musicalmaker:** i know UR DUMBER

**Sircooksalot:** ur the DUMBEST

**Musicalmaker: **ur stupid

**Sircooksalot:** yea uh huh w/e

**Musicalmaker: **anything new l8ly?

**Sircooksalot:** yea i heard some stuff

**Musicalmaker:** what is it

**Sircooksalot: **a little of this a little of that

**Musicalmaker:** tell me

**Sircooksalot:** i dont know if i can trust u...

**Musicalmaker:** i'll do ur chores for a week

**Sircooksalot:** im not letting u in my room!

**Musicalmaker:** i'll tell u a secret Gabbi told me not to tell...ANYONE

**Sircooksalot:** wats the secret about

**Musicalmaker:** your first

**Sircooksalot:** okay well just don't tell anyone Sharpay and Gabbi got in a fight

**Musicalmaker: **so what

**Sircooksalot:** okay and well

**Musicalmaker: **well wat i dont have all day!

**Sircooksalot:** its only 1

**Musicalmaker:** w/e continue

**Sircooksalot:** okay and well Sharpay asked Gabbi y she was such a bitch about the dare

**Musicalmaker:** oh my

**Sircooksalot:** yea

**Sircooksalot: **so Gabbi started crying and asked Sharpay y she was all up in her buisness

**Musicalmaker:** anything else?

**Sircookslaot:** yea and then Sharpay said i hate u and she logged out!

**Musicalmaker:** no

**Sircooksalot:** YES it was all a misunderstanding probably

**Musicalmaker: **mabey i should call Gabbi and see hwo shes holding up...

**Sircooksalot: **NO! U cant tell ANYONE that i told u this

**Musicalmaker:** Fine (mumbles stuff)

**Sircooksalot:** dont mumble at me!

**Musicalmaker:** (mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble)

**Sircooksalot:** ya adorable

**Musicalmaker: **ryan wont be happy 2 hear u hitting on his gf

**Sircooksalot:** wat gf ur like a studdy buddy or something

**Musicalmaker:** yea so wat atleast i kept ya'lls butts in school!

**Sircooksalot:** i can keep my own butt in school THANK YOU VERY MUCH

**Musicalmaker:** i knwo its nice to finally have osmeone thank me 4 my hard work

**Sircooksalot:** yeah w/e my noodles are getting cold

**Musicalmaker:** like ur heart

**Sircooksalot: **very creative...dork!

**Musicalmaker:** Nerd!

**Sircooksalot: **now wats Gabbi's secret

**Musicalmaker:** Uhhhh gotta go!

**Musicalmaker has logged out**

**Sircooksalot:** that crackhead

**Sircooksalot has logged out**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hey people like this story kinda sorta! That rockz! I havent updated in a while im sorry!**

**Thursday 6: 00 p.m.**

**Musicalmaker has logged in**

**101headhats has logged in**

**101headhats:** hey babie

**Musicalmaker: **hey

**101headhats:** watcha doin?

**Musicalmaker:** nm just waiting for someone ( you ) 2 get on

**101headhats:** wel thtz y i got on

**Musicalmaker:** awww u made me smile :)

**101headhats:** thtz mi job

**Musicalmaker:** so wat hat r u wearing

**101headhats:** mi bluw spac hat w/ da pics of da gallexy, universe, starz, commmetz, metorz, and all the planetz on it

**Musicalmaker:** I remember

**101headhats:** smart grl ya r

**Musicalmaker:** not in Zeke's mind

**101headhats:** wat did Sir shit's alot sa 2 my babie

**Musicalmaker:** he said im stupid

**101headhats:** jus wait til tht cookin crackhead gits on

**Musicalmaker:** DONT hurt him...as if u could anyway

**101headhats:** wat was dat?!

**Musicalmaker:** well no affense but...

**101headhats:** butt wat?!

**Musicalmaker:** ur not the fighting type...2 put it nicley

**101headhats:** uh huh

**Musicalmaker:** oh plz wen Sharpay raised her hand at our new yr's eve party u flinched cuz u thought she would hit u

**101headhats: i** was jus...

**Musicalmaker:** uh huh

**101headhats:** i was...practcing mi part in our pla

**Musicalmaker:** ummm stupid if u havent noticed my name is Musicalmaker i make musicals ergo i made the musical and i dont remember putting Sharpay slap u in it if i do remember correctly

**101headhats:** i was also afriad she mite kuz Troy had ...uhhh... hit me! yea! Troy had hit me and i didnt wanna get hit again

**Musicalmaker:** no Troy didn't hit u because the ONLY time we were all together was wen we did the fire works and i happen to know that he and Gabbi were in the corner huddled together and i was next to u anway other then that I know u were no where near him in the time we were there because earth to Ryan I WAS WITH U !!!

**101headhats:** ummm I...OKAY FINE geez ... girlz r so last week

**Musicalmaker:** Ryan will u pwease come to my house and gwive mwe kwisses

**101headhats:** OKAY!

**Musicalmaker: i** thought girlz were so last week

**101headhats:** umm 4get tht

**Musicalmaker:** i thought so

**101headhats:** so umm talk 2 anyone l8ly

**Musicalmaker:** yes actually i have

**101headhats:** oh w/ who?

**Musicalmaker: **Zeke ... after he finnished teasing me

**101headhats: **tell

**Musicalmaker:** tuff tuffies!

**101headhats: **???

**Musicalmaker: **I cant tell

**Sircooksalot has logged in**

**Sircooksalot:** hey guyz

**101headhats:** not even ya man?

**Musicalmaker:** well 1. u aint a man and 2 no not even u

**101headhats:** oh thtz cold

**Sircooksalot:** i said HEY GUYZ

**101headhats:** so wat!

**Musicalmaker:** it juicy

**101headhats: **dont make me want 2 know more

**Sircooksalot:** DOGS HAVE CLEANER TOUNGES THEN PEOPLE

**Musicalmaker:** um duh everyone knows that

**Sircooksalot:** finnally y were ya ignorring me?

**Musicalmaker:** well if u haven't noticed we were in the middle of a conversation

**101headhats:** yea and btw who da hell u think u r dissin on my grl?

**Sircooksalot:** i think im Zeke and it would be nice if i could join ya'lls convo w/o being innsulted

**101headhats: **u insulted my gf

**Musicalmaker: **yea!

**Sircooksalot:** so wat i was jk

**101headhats:** i dont like u dissin on her lik dat u got dat?

**Sircooksalot:** no i dont Ryan so kiss my ass!

**Sircooksalot has logged out**

**101headhats: **that mother fuckin sun of a gun

**Musicalmaker:** Ryan!

**101headhats:** i should go 2 his house and show him who is who

**Musicalmaker:** no!

**101headhats:** plz

**Musicalmaker:** no!

**101headhats:** prettie plz

**Musicalmaker:** i'll tell u Zeke secret thingy if u dont go hurt Zeke

**101headhats:** Zeke? y would i hurt Zeke he's all the wa a cross town

**Musicalmaker:** good boy and the secret was bout Gabbi and Sharpay got in a fight

**101headhats:** oh do tel

**Musicalmaker:** so it was like Sharpay and Gabbi were on when no on else was and Sharpay said lets play T or D

**101headhats:** as always

**Musicalmaker:** lollyz yea and Gabbi said no the last time we did u humiliateded me and Sharpay was like nuh uh u know u like Troy

**Musicalmaker:** and Gabbi was like nuh uh

**Musicalmaker: **and Sharpay was like uh huh

**Musicalmaker:** and Gabbi was like nuh uh

**Musicalmaker:** and Sharpay was like uh huh

**Musicalmaker:** and Gabbi was like nuh uh

**Musicalmaker:** and Sharpay was like dont u nuh uh my uh huh

**101headhats:** chick talk...

**Musicalmaker:** ok well moving on

**101headhats: **yea plz

**Musicalmaker: **so Sharpay said if u dont like boyz then u like girlz

**101headhats:** woah

**Musicalmaker:** yea! and then Gabbi admitted she does like girlz!

**101headhats:** no way!

**Musicalmaker:** YEAH and she asked Sharpay out but she logged out fast i guess she was creeped out

**101headhats:** wow n she been 2 ur house

**Musicalmaker:** (GASP!) ur rite she slept at my house (LOUDER GASP) SHE BORROWED BY BRA'S!

**101headhats:** ohh lesbian was alrite but ur bra's oh thtz jus lo

**Musicalmaker:** i know! no wonder she picked out my rainbow 1!

**101headhats:** oh wow thtz kinda sick... i would luv 2 talk mor bout Gabbi's sex intrest but i gtg luv ya!

**Musicalmaker:** bye hottie

**101headhats:** bye sexy

**101headhats has logged out**

**Musicalmaker has logged out**


End file.
